Want You Gone - Sasodei
by Pany-chaan
Summary: Imagine Sasori and Deidara in two worlds. Two different lives. One as a happily engaged couple in the modern world, living in a cozy apartment filled with love and art. And the other where they sadly work together in an evil ninja organization to destroy the world. Now, imagine if one person from each universe would suddenly switch places... How would love mix with hate?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto Shippuden and it's characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warnings:** Homosexuality.

**Pairings etc:** Sasodei only. (Mentioning of painkona). AU modern world AND Naruto universe.

**Summary: **Imagine Sasori and Deidara in two worlds. Two different lives. One as a happily engaged couple in the modern world, living in a cozy apartment filled with love and art. And the other where they sadly work together in an evil ninja organization to destroy the world. Now, imagine if one person from each universe would suddenly switch places…

* * *

WANT YOU GONE – Chapter 1

Our story takes place in a very modern universe, just like the one you and I live in.

This story isn't about you and me though, of course. This story is a about two young men, one aged 19 and the other 35. These two live under the same roof, and have done so for quite a long time now. Their relation is quite a unique one, and they probably know each other better than they dare to think…

One of them is blonde, with dull blue eyes. He's the young one, the spontaneous one, stubborn but also more sympathetic one, liked by most people because of his charming personality. He has several passions in life, but his biggest one, the real blast, was creating art.

The other had blood-colored hair and hazel brown eyes. Being the older one, he was more responsible and calm. Some might call him cold, but truly he was just terrible at handling emotions. A lot like his mate, he shared a big passion. Puppet-making. He too was an artist.

"Answer… Come on, answer me god damn it."

Sasori had been waiting for Deidara to come home for about 8 hours now. The blonde left at 4AM to visit some sort of new 'all-you-can-eat' restaurant in town, with Hidan. Why would he go with Hidan of all people? He shouldn't do that, come on! First of all, if Deidara was going somewhere, Sasori should be the one to go with him. Second, Hidan was crazy. Anything could have happened, and the blonde not picking up, usually never happened. It was troubling and kind of irritating him, frankly…

Sighing, he threw his phone on the bed as he got up from it, walking from side to side for a few seconds, until he stopped in his tracks and rubbed his temples. That idiot… As soon as he got back here, Sasori would hit him in the face, about two times, before scolding him for one hour and sending him off to bed so he could feel embarrassed about what he had done. Yeah, that was pretty much their relation-ship in a nutshell. Sasori babysitting that little dork.

Rising his brows slightly as a small noise was heard from the front door, Sasori quickly exited the bedroom and went to the hall. As he had expected, his blonde was there, looking… Not too good. Well, you could never look good after a night with Hidan. "You know your phone can be used for more than Snapchat and Flappy bird, Deidara." He was actually very relieved and happy to have his Deidara back, but of course he wouldn't show that. … Yet.

"… Huh? Uuugh…" Shivering suddenly, Deidara held a hand over his mouth as he closed the front door behind him. What was going on… Snapchat? Oh, he had received a snap? Yay, he wanted to check- Right. "Ah… Yeah, I lost my phone… I lost my phone." He repeated himself, as if he wasn't sure if he had actually said that, or thought it in his head. His blue eyes looking over at his partner, he noticed he handsome redhead was not amused.

"I'm not even going to ask."

"Uuh…"

"… Are you alright?"

Sasori's eyes narrowed slightly, examining his newly arrived lover. He looked like he was about to throw up or something. Great, how much did he eat? "Come on, let's just go to be-" He couldn't continue, suddenly feeling warm lips against his own. Sasori wasn't exactly happy with the other right now, but he could never reject one of Deidara's flawless kisses. So he kissed back, until… He could taste it. "You've been drinking?" Was the first thing he asked, or mentioned, when their lips parted. "I've been with Hidan." Deidara replied, as if Sasori should not expect less. The redhead nodded a bit and couldn't help but chuckle when he heard Deidara's next sentence, "But I didn't drink much. I just ate a lot of food at the restaurant and I'm still full… But they had bakudan so I really couldn't help myself, un!"

Staying angry at Deidara was seriously an impossible task…

Smiling a bit, Sasori embraced the younger male, for a pretty long while, until he mumbled to him, "At least you should have called me with Hidan's phone. I was worried, okay? Don't do that again, you know I hate it."

"Wow, you sure smell good sir… I wanna holla at yooou…"

… Shaking his head, Sasoi could do nothing but smirk and lean back to put a kiss on the blonde's forehead. "I love you." Didn't drink much, huh? Dork.

"I love you too."

* * *

So, basically I'm an idiot and started another fanfiction that I'm never going to finish. But this idea has seriously been in my mind for too long, so I have to get it out of there. Hope you enjoy babes!


	2. Chapter 2

WANT YOU GONE – Chapter 2

Our story takes place in an old universe, far away from the one you and I live in.

This story isn't about you and me though, of course. This story is a about two young ninjas, one aged 19 and the other 35. These two live under the same roof, and have done so for quite a long time now. Their relation is quite a unique one, and they probably know each other better than they dare to think…

One of them is blonde, with dull blue eyes. He's the young one, the spontaneous one, stubborn but also more sympathetic one, liked by most people because of his charming personality. He has several passions in life, but his biggest one, the real blast, was creating art.

The other had blood-colored hair and hazel brown eyes. Being the older one, he was more responsible and calm. Some might call him cold, but truly he was just terrible at handling emotions. A lot like his mate, he shared a big passion. Puppet-making. He too was an artist.

"Answer… Come on, answer me god damn it."

Deidara had been waiting for Sasori to open the door for about 8 hours now. 8 hours of walking around in frustration, trying to break the door, yelling and trying to negotiate with the redhead had put Deidara in the worst mood ever. Sasori had that talent though. He could make Deidara want to murder someone in less than a few seconds. And usually Sasori was the one he would want to murder.

8 hours, and that bastard hadn't answered him. Not one single reply. Usually the redhead would come with some sort of cold, stupid comeback, but today he had been completely silent. Therefor pissing Deidara off even more. He was in that desperately furious state right now, where he'd do absolutely anything to pierce something through that so called 'heart' of his Danna. That fucking jerk.

For someone with Deidara's tolerance he had waited really damn long for that nonchalant redhead to open the door. Deidara was blowing that door up, it was decided. He didn't care how much Kakuzu had paid for it, and if the miser even dared to say anything he would blow him up too. He'd even take Pain down if that's what was needed, as long as he could get in there and kill his 'intelligent' partner he'd even take the whole Akatsuki on. "Have it your way then, un." Backing off, Deidara put down three clay-spiders on the ground, watching them quickly make their way too the door. Two of them climbing up a bit, taking firm place as Deidara moved back so he'd be safe from the blast.

"KATSU!" He watched the explosion take place with a small smirk, but today he didn't enjoy the blast of his art for quite as long as he was used to. Instead, he walked past the ashes and into the room of his partner, heart beating fast, knowing the other wouldn't be too pleased. But he didn't care! This was unacceptable.

"Deidara…" Sasori's left eye twitched slightly as he dropped everything he was doing. He was working on his puppets of course, a new one actually. And he had been happy. The whole day, he had been fully content, not hearing anything from his stupid blonde partner, and not seeing him even once. Not seeing anyone. But since when did he get silence and peace longer than a few hours, when he lived under the same roof as Deidara? He was always around. Always bothering him.

"8 hours, Sasori, YOU'VE BEEN IGNORING ME FOR 8 HOURS! WHAT IF I WAS DYING OUT HERE, HUH? YOU'D STILL IGNORE ME, WOULDN'T YOU, HMM?!"

Sasori didn't even turn around. As soon as he sensed Deidara running for him, the metal rope in his stomach was out, grabbing the other ninja and pushing him down against the cold floor. "No." Standing up, he felt how much he was resisting the urge to kill the other right now. How months, years of partnership with the other had built up such hatred… "I'd be celebrating."

The blue eyes of the bomber watched closely from where he was helplessly being held down, as his partner got up from his seat and turned towards him. Oh, how he'd give anything to change that emotionless face of the bastard… Punch some fear into the other. Or even just see a smile, someday. Not that he'd like Sasori to be happy. He just hated emotionless people. Especially when it was someone he looked up to. Or tried to look up to. He had lost most faith in his partner by now.

His eyes widened slightly as he watched Sasori take something out of his ears… Ear plugs? Oh so that's why… Oh- OH NO HE DIDN'T- "YOU GOT YOURSELF SOME FUCKING EAR PLUGS? YOU MEAN I'VE BEEN YELLING TO MYSELF OUT HERE?! YOU JERK, YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST IGNORE ME LIKE THAT? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, SASORI?!"

Before he was able to say anything else he had been thrown against the wall by the other. His face had been 'lucky' to take the hit. Did he break his nose…?

With an angry expression he quickly turned back to his partner, watching him walk closer and closer as he felt blood dripping down his mouth. It was on.

Of course Deidara ended up with Sasori teaching him a good lesson that night. Deidara fought back of course but he guessed his chances against the puppet-master were still not as high as he had thought. Maybe if he had carried more clay… Maybe if he hadn't broken his nose.

Maybe if he hadn't been so blinded by thick hatred.

"Who do you think _you _are, Deidara?"


	3. Chapter 3

WANT YOU GONE – Chapter 3

The next morning, Deidara woke up with a terrible headache. In fact not only his head was in pain; His whole body was sore. Not that he hadn't expected the pain. Deciding not to listen to his Danna always resulted in a bad outcome. He was used to this by now.

Sasori had been woken up a lot earlier than Deidara though. He had tried to ignore the loud knocking on the door for about a minute, but the person outside seemed to be rather stubborn… So what choice did he have? He had to go open up. And to his shock, the person who had been bothering this early in the morning was none other than their boss.

"Pain."

"Good morning, Sasori." The ginger haired tall man looked down at the redheaded puppeteer, before a small smile formed on his lips. "I'm sorry for bothering you this early in the morning, but it's quite urgent."

"That's fine." Deidara was still sleeping soundly, and as long as his tired love wasn't kept from resting, Sasori didn't mind early visitors. "What's it about?"

"I have another job for you and Deidara." The tall man explained as he started digging in the black bag hanging from his shoulder, "I would have just called you about it, but I wanted to show you this." He quietly handed two small pieces of paper over to the confused redhead. After a few seconds of examination, Sasori's eyes widened in surprise. "Tickets? Tickets to Greece?"

"Yes. There's a big art exhibition in only a few days, and they have been begging me to send you there. They want you to bring a new collection with you. And of course some fine old works. Think you can do that?"

Greece… Greece was really far away. And a new collection? In only a few days? How would they manage in such short time? This was all happening really fast and without warning. Then again he bet his partner would be thrilled, he loved impulsive travelling. Especially when it was for the sake of art. And this was really big. "I'll have to discuss with Deidara… But I'll call you with an answer, all right?"

"That's fine Sasori, you two take your time. But remember this is a great opportunity for you guys. I'd be happy for you if you took it."

"Yeah… I know. Still have to discuss it with Deidara though."

"Of course. Well, sorry to disturb you, once again." Smiling slightly, the taller mangave a nod. "I'll be hearing from you." Sasori nodded back and gave a quick, "Goodbye," watching Pain turn around to leave. Yeah… Deidara would definitely love to hear the news.

* * *

"Greece?" He had been peacefully lying there, trying to open his eyes without crying out in pain, when Sasori had suddenly walked in there with wonderful news. This was like the magical cure to his terrible headache. Well, almost. With a small groan, the blonde sat up in their bed, rubbing his eyes as Sasori explained from where he was standing in their bedroom, "In 6 days. I don't know if we can do that, Dei, a whole new collection? And we have to pack, and make sure we have someone to look after the apartment while we're gone, and-"

"But we have ideas, don't we?" Trying to smile the ache off, Deidara sounded very positive and passionate as he spoke, "We have a bunch of different ideas to use for a new collection! Don't worry about that! I definitely think we should do this, this happens once in a lifetime. I'm just not missing the one and only chance just because you think our plants will die if we're not here for a week… Un."

Scratching his head a bit, Sasori sighed as he lied down on the bed next to Deidara. He gave the ceiling a frustrated look for a while before sighing and covering his eyes with his right arm. The blonde younger man just smirked and rolled his eyes at his unsettled partner, moving closer to him.

"You know…" His smirk widened as his hand moved closer to Sasori's side. "Greece is a pretty beautiful place, hmm?" Closer… "After the exhibition we could spend some quality time together… I think we need that. I've been hanging around Hidan way too much lately." He chuckled slightly, watching Sasori stir as he got even closer. "We could visit some restaurants, go swimming, go on a wild adventure together… Both in the city… And in the bedroom too. What do say?"

Sasori was just about to move his arm from his eyes to look at Deidara, but before he could move or even open his eyes, he felt a certain someone starting to tickle his side. Bursting out in laughter, Sasori tried to get away from the younger male, but before he could do anything the blonde was pinning him down while tickling his both sides. How did he manage to do everything at once? Sasori would never know, being too busy laughing and trying to breathe, each time. Really, Deidara was the only one who knew how damn ticklish he was on his sides. It was ridiculous. A terrible weakness he never shared with anyone. The blonde found out all by himself.

"DEIDARA- DE- DEID- STOP IT- HHH- AAH- AH- DEIDARA, PLEASE- OH MY GOD-"

"What was that?"

"YES, WE'LL GO! WE- HAHA- WE'LL GO!"

A wide, victorious smirk appeared on Deidara's lips, as he let go of his lover and got off of him, and the bed. He chuckled as he walked towards the doorway. "Alright then! Let's get some breakfast before we sit down and design our new collection, un!" With that, he exited the room to prepare their food. Sasori just lied there, staring at the spot where Deidara had been standing a few seconds ago. Why did he always use his weaknesses against him… And why did Sasori always let him? Ugh. "WOO, GREECE, UN!" He heard from the kitchen.

"Idiot…" So… Greece. Shaking his head, he chuckled a bit and closed his eyes, deciding to relax for a while and let Deidara prepare breakfast.

Now he was really looking forward to this.


	4. Chapter 4

WANT YOU GONE – Chapter 4

The next morning, Deidara woke up with a terrible headache. In fact not only his head was in pain; His whole body was sore. Not that he hadn't expected the pain. Deciding not to listen to his Danna always resulted in a bad outcome. He was used to this by now.

Sasori had been awake for much longer than Deidara though. He had tried to ignore the loud knocking on the door for about a minute, but the person outside seemed to be rather stubborn… So what choice did he have? He had to go open up. And to his shock, the person who had been bothering this early in the morning was none other than their boss.

"Pain."

"Good morning, Sasori." The ginger haired tall man looked down at the redheaded puppeteer, his usual cold expression plastered on his face. "Hope I'm not bothering you. It's quite urgent."

"That's fine." What else could Sasori say? It's not like he could object. There were no objections when Pain was the one speaking. Yet, he was really urging to question the leader about why he didn't chose to bother Deidara instead? Was this personal or what? "What's it about?"

"I have another mission for you and Deidara." Revealing a scroll from under his cloak, Pain handed it over to Sasori as he started explaining, "I need you to go down to Iwagakure and eliminate a new threat to our organization. An anonymous ninja trying to spread some sensitive information about us." Sasori gazed down at the scroll in his hands, opening the scroll slightly to have a quick look at the information written in it. "Iwagakure?" Was that why he didn't tell Deidara about this? He didn't want to deal with Deidara's reaction? Well, great, that meant Sasori's morning was officially ruined. Deidara would not like this.

"Yes. I need you to head out as soon as possible. Tonight, at least. The target will be staying outside of Iwagakure for the next 3 days or so, Zetsu mentioned he was injured quite bad."

Tonight? Come on, their last mission got done a few days ago. Sasori had just started a new project, and now this jerk of a leader wanted him to spend yet 3 more days with his lovely partner? Heading for _iwagakure?_ Deidara would not only complain upon hearing the news… The whole damn trip would contain hours filled with nagging and grumbling and if the blond would happen to be unlucky one of those 3 days, he would end up being in pieces before they even got their mission done. "I don't think Deidara will like the thought of returning to his home village. Perhaps you should ask someone else…"

"I need Deidara for this. He knows the way better than any other member, and since you wont be inside of the village there is no map for you to use. Deidara is perfect for this mission, he knows his way around those woods."

"He'll object."

"No objections. I need you to talk him into it." Turning away from the door with a small sigh, he added, "After all, he looks up to you, Sasori. You'll be fine." The redhead rolled his eyes upon hearing that, "I'll talk to him." He mumbled, before closing the door. He looked up to him? If only. If Sasori was his role model, Deidara would try to be a bit more mature.

"Iwagakure?" He had been peacefully lying there, trying to open his eyes without crying out in pain, when Sasori had suddenly walked in there with wonderful news. Yes, that was sarcasm. Anything to make him feel worse, huh? A typical Sasori move. He should have seen it coming. Yawning, Deidara tried to sit, but as soon as he felt that intense pain shoot through his spine he quickly lied back down. He wasn't going to show how he was suffering in front of this jerk. He did this to him! "And we're leaving tonight, no objections. This is an important mission and Pain made it clear he needs you in it. So you better do something about that pain in your spine, cause I'm not waiting for you to recover if that's what you think."

"If I can't even stand up you're sure as hell waiting for me. You injured me, so you either treat it or wait for my body to recover, un." His eyebrows were furrowed in annoyance, matching his tone. The two of them had been fighting a lot lately and really, Sasori was becoming more of a pain in the ass than Tobi. "I mean I don't have to go! Who said I'm going? I hate that place! Use a map or something, I'm injured, so I'm staying here." Sasori could go by himself and Deidara would ask Konan to take care of him or something. Not that she would but if he stayed here he'd be able to sleep and dream about it, at least.

Sasori pinched the bridge of his nose, murmuring something about Satan. Yes, Satan. As expected, Deidara was not taking this well. And the way things were between the two of them Sasori was NOT going to treat Deidara's injuries. That was his own problem. Sasori would drag him along to Iwagakure if he'd have to. "Deidara… You're always complicating things, you idiot."

"Complicating things?!" That was where Deidara finally snapped, and let that venomous glare take form. People knew better than to make Deidara angry. "There's nothing to complicate, you asshole! I don't want to go anywhere with you, especially not to Iwagakure! In fact, _Danna, _I despise both you and that village. Give me one good reason to accept the two things that I absolutely hate in this world?" His back really hurt, but Deidara got up anyway, his boiling blood working as a distraction from the real pain. "You act like I'm such a fucking bother! So I'd like to see you succeed this mission without me, _Sasori."_ Standing right in front of the other, he looked down at the slightly shorter puppeteer, his glare aimed right at those hazel brown eyes. "Good luck without your nuisance, hmm."

Never before had Sasori heard Deidara use the word _'Danna'_ in that kind of… Sarcastic way. Just using his first name instead. It kind of caught him off guard for a little while there, but Sasori was quickly ready to attack again when he heard Deidara speak about how he actually needed him. Sasori needed this brat? For what? Someone to babysit? It irked Sasori to have someone 16 years younger than himself look down on him like this. Speak to him like this. Where was the respect? Really, if it was up to him, he'd have killed Deidara right then and there. But as always, he had to think about the consequences.

"Stay here then. I'll be back sooner without you. It will be easier. And successful. In fact I honestly wish you'd stay here on all our missions; it would make things a lot more effective. What an excuse of an S-ranked ninja you are, Deidara, I don't understand what Pain sees in you, really."

Deidara sure as hell knew what Sasori was doing right now. Provoking. But Deidara was very easily provoked, and always fell into that trap. "I'M FUCKING SWITCHING YOU ASSHOLE, THIS IS STUPID, I'M BETTER OFF WITH TOBI!"

"At least he's on the same level as you. Anyhow, I'll be back in no time." He turned around and started walking towards the doorway. He never stayed in Deidara's room for longer than he had to.

"I hope you won't come back at all."

Frowning, Deidara looked away from his partner whom had just left the room. Coughing some blood, he sat down quickly, trying to calm down. He had been coughing enough blood to fill a damn tub since their last fight. Sasori must have injured his insides pretty bad this time… He should talk to Kakuzu about this. If Sasori wasn't going to help, at least Kakuzu would. If he'd pay him. But it was still better than nothing. He wondered if the miser would kill Sasori for him if he paid him enough. "Then again if anyone is going to kill you, it's me, hmm…"

"Idiot…" Sasori shook his head as he was walking through the dark halls of the Akatsuki headquarters. He actually thought Sasori wouldn't be able to return from this mission without Deidara's help? Or more specifically… He hoped so?

He actually hoped so?


End file.
